Forum:Doboruberuku Guide by TigrexJeff (Switch Axe)
Guide Made By: Tigrexjeff Guide for: Doboruberuku Game: MHP3rd Rank: Village Six-Star Weapon Type: Switch Axe. At this point in the game, if you are attempting the urgent quest, the most accessible weapon is the second Qurupeco axe. Armor: I personally used Barroth armour up until this point, when I farmed Dobo and obtained his armour. But any armour from the same rank as Jinouga and Rathalos will work equally well, probably even better. Dobo has no element based attacks and can cause no ailments other than KO and quake. An armour that is resistant to quake or prevents you from being KO'd will help. Guide: Alright, here comes the guide. :P On first sight, Doboruberuku can seem lumbering and slow. This is true, and can be applied to many of his traits and attacks. But do NOT underestimate him - his attacks still pack a punch even if you are well prepared. For items, you don't particularly need anything other than the usual supply of Potions, Mega Potions, Rations, Traps, Paintballs and Tranq Bombs if needed. Engaging Dobo is pretty easy. Like most monsters, he has a few second gap where he will stroll over, pause, then let out a roar. In this short opening, take a chance to draw your SA and whack him in the head. Don't go straight into sword mode yet - that is only for much larger openings. He may begin the battle strangely, by turning his back on you - but don't be fooled. This is his most common attack, where he will slam his tail down either once or twice. If you manage to dodge this and are close to the tail, give that a nice hit for good measure. Dobo has a lot more health than any other monster you will have gone up against so far, and this means if you remember to keep dealing damage to his tail you will crack it and break it and he won't even be limping. But depending on whether you want to finish this quickly, you can choose where to hit him. Another opener he will use is his charge. It looks very like Barroths, in the way dirt flies from the ground and the way his horns scrape along as well. This can either be very short, and finishes with a large flourish of his head, or can be long and aimed at you on the other side of the area. After this, it leaves his head wide open for attack - but be careful of bouncing. Generally green sharpness is fine with certain attacks, especially the swinging frenzy, but most attacks will bounce off his horns. This is when you swap to sword mode, if you have ample time. The in-built ESP of the sword will slice right through the horns and deal a fair bit of damage. Sword mode is also useful for the tail, as well. But I've focused on entering the battle too much - now for when Dobo really starts to hit hard. He gives significant warning to what can only be called his 'wind-up' attack. He will shuffle backwards two steps, then rear up and begin spinning. At first, the tail is low and slow, not dealing much damage but not letting you in either. That's right, once he gets spinning fast enough and his tail rises high enough you can sneak in and gives his legs a beating. Of course, if his legs aren't close to the stagger limit he will continue with the attack, which can end a multitude of ways. The first way, and probably most devastating if it strikes - the flip. Dobo lifts his entire weight, and using the momentum of the spin and heavy tail, flings himself into the air. This usually comes straight back down, but the tail may land anywhere. If you are hit, you are given more than enough time to recover as Dobo rests with his tail stuck firmly in the ground. But if you can avoid it, and the resulting quake, this is the time to unleash a swinging frenzy or sword burst. His tail is wide open for damage, as is his head, but be careful - staggering him or enraging him in this opening can make you lose precious slashes. Note: When the tail is cracked, this move will leave his tail stuck for long enough for it to be mined; so remember pick axes! The second way this attack may end is with Dobo simply flinging himself the way his tail goes - no spectacular flip and no large opening. Be careful of this - if you are recovering whilst he spins, this move can cover enough distance to give you a good ol' revenge slam. Nothing too special about that, so moving on to the third type of ending. This one can take you by surprise - if you're running in to make sure you'll be close enough if he flips, or far enough if he throws, this one WILL get you. He promptly cancels the momentum of the spin and brings his tail round his side like a mace, bashing anything in its way. On the note of bashing, depending on which area you are fighting Dobo, there can be multiple objects that can be destroyed or there can be none. In the Mountain Stream, there are areas laden with trees and old rotting ruins. Dobo steamrolls these things, giving you nothing to hide behind. Fortunately, once he hits one he won't immediately continue attacking - that's not his style. In the Flooded Forest however, the amount of damageable flora is much less, meaning he will be more motivated to keep attacking. I've gotta apologise in advance - Dobo has a fourth variant of the wind up attack, but fortunately this one can be VERY beneficial to you. This variant only occurs when he is out of stamina (a.k.a drooling). He will begin the attack normally, but shortly into it he will topple over onto his side, leaving a huge weak spot right for the taking. His back humps. These can be dealt with much like the horns and tail; either with swinging frenzy or sword burst. But there is a little trick to when this opening appears. If you stand in a specific spot and begin the frenzy, you can hit both humps as you swing! :D This deals lots of damage, and if you're lucky enough that he falls over again, the humps will break easily. Note: Dobo can not fall over from having his legs hacked at - only staggered, so watch out for this prize moment! That concludes how to deal with all of Dobo's wind up variants, so now I'll move into staggering. Be careful after breaking his horns and aiming for the head - you can deal lots of damage, but occasionally once Dobo rears back in pain, he will rush forward and attempt to batter you. This can easily be dodged with a side step or roll, but if you were in the middle of attacking, a side step works wonders. One thing to watch out for when dealing general damage is that he can enter rage mode at any time. This doesn't necessarily mean he becomes any stronger or faster, although he will frequent more attack chains such as the double tail pound. The worst bit about his rage is that it can steal hits from you. So continuous attacking is key to taking Dobo down! Ok, starting to sum up here, but there is an attack you really need to be careful of. It can come suddenly, and you may not even see it at first. This is the flip sans wind up - Dobo literally just flips himself with no little warning. If you do spot it, get out of the way and wait until he once again gets stuck in the ground, scoring you more time to deal much needed damage. So in conclusion, if you manage to watch out for Dobo's tells and can determine when to strike or get in a good blast with the sword, he can become simple enough in no time. :)